Hogwarts: Academia Magica de Tecnicos y Armas
by Kurokami-Snow
Summary: Que haces cuando estas enamorada de una persona fria, cruel y Narcisista que ni si quiera sabe que existes. Que hace cuando estas enamorada de una persona muy diferente a ti y que tiene muchos mas sentimientos humanos que tu. Fleur y Hermione dos chicas tan diferentes como l agua y el aceite trendran que aprender como acercarse a la otra. One-shot (posible mas cap)
1. Chapter 1

**Avertencia:** _es un tipo Crossover de; Devil My Cry, -man y Soul Eater pero solo con los personajes de Harry Potter y algunos de los otros que acabo de mencionar._

 _Va ser un One-Shot por ahora_

 _Pareja: Fleur x Hermione_

 **Capitulo Unico One-Shot**

Hogwarts es una escuela muy conocida por todo el mundo, que entran desde los 11 años y normalmente se gradúan a los 18 años, y ahí pasan a convertirse en cazadores de demonios si es que no agarran otra especialidad. Esta escuela solo asisten aquellos con la capacidad de manejar un arma viva mejor conocidas como; Armas-Slayer. En si son también alumnos con la habilidad de transformarse en un arma.

Desde primer año antes de las vacaciones de Invierno la mayoría ya tienen a sus compañeros, los que no, siguen buscando hasta que lo tenga, algunos duran casi dos años en encontrarlos. ¿la razón de esto? Es debido a que no solo tienen que buscar un arma útil sino uno que sea compatible con tu alma, si tu buscas a alguien poderoso pero que sus almas no sean compatibles, entonces no funcionaría ya que su modo de pelear seria muy desentronizados.

En fin, dejando eso a un lado lo que nos interesa es una chica en particular su nombre; Fleur Isabelle Delacour una joven de 16 años, alta, de piel blanca como la porcelana, poseedora de un hermoso cuerpo con curvas definidas y levemente marcado, cabello lacio y largo hasta su media espalda de un hermoso color rubio que cuando le da el sol pareciera que fuera dorado, sus ojos son de un precioso color azul cerúleo.

Fleur es una de las mejores estudiantes de la escuela y perteneciente al equipo tres con formado por Harry Potter y su rara compañera Luna Lovegood; un arma tanto peculiar ya que se transformas en cuatro armas diferentes. Ronald Weasley y sus compañera las gemelas Patil; las cuales son dos pistolas. Por su parte su compañera es Penélope Clearwater; un arma que se transforma en una Oz.

Dejando eso a un lado, la hermosa rubia se encuentra un tanto frustrada y triste, el motivo; esta enamorada de una chica, no es que eso fuera un problema ya que en la escuela hay varias parejas del mismo sexo, entonces se preguntaran ¿Por qué no se acerca? La respuesta es fácil, su amor no es otra que;

Hermione Granger una joven de 18 años, alta, de piel blanca pero con un leve toque de broceado, poseedora de un hermoso cuerpo con curvas de infarto y definido, cabello quebradizo y largo hasta su media espalda de color entre castaño y rubio, sus ojos son de color chocolate con una mirada profunda e hipnotizante. La cual es reconocida inmediatamente por su extraña cicatriz en su rostro ubica en el lado izquierdo de este, se trata de una línea vertical que comienza dos dedos arriba de su ceja izquierda hacia abajo atravesando el parpado y terminando por su barbilla, luego sigue otra línea pero en horizontal que comienza abajo del ojo pero desde el principio del ojo y termina del otro lado del ojo derecho por lo que atraviesa la nariz. A pesar de que las líneas de la cicatriz son delgadas, se notan de inmediato al tener un ligero color azul lo cual lo hace mas extraño y fascinante.

Hermione no solo es reconocida por su extraña cicatriz sino por ser fria, cruel y narcisista, es una ex estudiante de la escuela, y que también esta en la lista entre los mejores técnicos de la institución, y ahora una de las mejores Inefables.

Asi es ella es la chica de la cual la joven rubia esta enamorada, y quien no sabe de su existencia.

-ahh ¿Cuándo podre confesarte lo que siento? _–_ suspiro sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se encontraba puesta en la joven castaña que se encontraba leyendo un libro sentada en la orilla del empinado con su espalda recargada en la pared del castillo.

-otra vez viendo como una tonta a Granger – se sobresaltó al sentir que le picaban las costillas. Penélope no pudo evitar reír por la reacción de la otra, Fleur la fulmino con la mirada. - perdón, perdón…no lo pude evitar…pero enserio Fleur, llevas suspirando por ella desde hace dos años y aun ni haces un movimiento, porque creme esa chica rara no lo va hacer –

-no digas estupideces Penélope, no tendría ninguna oportunidad con ella –

-y eso porque según tu – se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-¡enserio quieres que te lo diga! –

-si, por favor ilumíname, porque ando pérdida –

-bueno….en primera; ella ni sabe que existo….en segunda; ya sabes que es conocida por ser fria y cruel pero principalmente Narcisista imagina que voy a declarármele….ni siquiera quiero imaginarme como reaccionaria, joder no estoy tan loca para arriesgarme, y en tercera; ya te dije no, que ni sabe que existo –

La rubia de pelo rizado bufo molesta- si es asi, aun no comprendo como es que te has enamorado de ella – murmuro para si misma.

-créeme que ni yo lose….pero algo en mi interior me dice que ella no es asi realmente solo necesita encontrar a la persona correcta para abrirse- dijo Fleur sin quitar su vista de la joven castaña.

-si tu lo dices te creeré – dijo la otra sin mucha importancia.- asi antes de que se me olvide, se supone que vine a decirte que la clase de Hooch se va adelantar por lo que tenemos que irnos ya! – se levanto exaltada ya que no le quedaban muchos minutos para llegar.

Fleur solo rodo los ojos y se levantó rápidamente también ya que si llegaban tarde la profesora las iba a castigar, por lo que las dos se fueron corriendo sin notar que un par de ojos las siguió con la mirada

…

…

-¡Hermione! –

-¿Qué pasa Viktor? – le pregunta a su compañero sin quitar su vista de las siluetas de las dos rubias.

-nada importante, solo que Snape nos manda a llamar, dice que es importante. – dice Viktor Krum, compañero de la chica; es un joven de 19 años, muy parecido, alto y con un cuerpo musculoso pero no tan exagerado, de piel blanca, cabello lacio pero corto, tiene una barba de candado que le da un toque muy atractivo, y ojos cafés oscuros.

La castaña suspiro con cansancio, cerró su libro y acepto la mano para levantarse de donde estaba sentada.

-de acuerdo, vamos a ver que quiere ahora –

Sin decir nada mas los dos empezaron a caminar rumbo a la oficina del temido y mas odiado profesor de la escuela por los estudiantes.

..

..

..

Las dos llegaron justo a tiempo a clases antes de que la profesora llegara.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – les pregunto Harry cuando se sentaron a un asiento arriba de el.

-porque nuestra querida Fleur se encontraba babea…Aahh ¿Por qué me pisas?.-se quejo la chica al sentir un pisotón.

-te daré otro si no dejas de decir tonterías – le advirtió Fleur con enojo, la otra solo sintió con algo de miedo.

Harry al verlas pelear prefirió no meterse y mantenerse a salvo.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que la profesora Rolanda Hooch, mejor conocida solamente como Hooch, entrara; es una mujer alta, de cabello plateado y ojos color miel casi amarillos. Quien da la clase de manejo de armas tanto teóricamente como en la práctica.

-muy buenos días alumnos; Sr. Potter podría hacer el favor de levantar al Sr. Weasley – dijo la profesora en cuanto entro al salón, algunos se rieron al ver como el pelirrojo babeaba cuando el pelinegro lo levanto.- bien ahora que su compañero esta despierto, les podre dar el aviso de que desde mañana comienzan su entrenamiento con algún superior como los cazadores o los Inefables…en realidad sera dos de ellos no se sabe si uno de cada rama o los dos de una sola…...pero dejando eso de lado, este entrenamiento será por equipo y durara un mes, cuando este termine irán a una misión especial con sus superiores, aunque desafortunadamente solo podrán ir aquellos que sus armas hayan consumido por lo mínimo 49 almas de demonio, los que no tendrán solo el entrenamiento pero sin misión -

Mientras la maestra explicaba los alumnos se encontraban emocionados por la noticia aunque algos se desanimaban porque sus armas no tenían esa cantidad de almas todavía, pero lo que si las tenían se encontraban mas que entusiasmados y no aguantaban por empezar.

Despues del anuncio, la profesora continua con su clase aunque la mayoría casi ni ponía atención por estar pensando en quien les podría tocar como superiores, cuando la clase termino, Hooch les entrego la ubicación donde tenían que estar mañana temprano para encontrarse con sus futuros superiores a la mañana siguiente.

Al salir de clases las rubias se despidieron de los otros, y se encaminaron hacia la salida del castillo, al encontrarse afuera de la escuela comenzaron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad hasta que llegaron a su hogar; la cual es una pequeña casa de dos pisos pero muy acogedora y equipada.

-bueno yo me voy a bañar – dijo la rubia rizada antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Fleur por su parte decidió comenzar a preparar la cena, ya que su hermana y la compañera de esta no tardarían de llegar.

...

..

..

A la mañana siguiente Fleur y Penélope se levantaron un poco mas temprano que las otras dos debido a que tienen que estar antes en la escuela, por lo que terminaron de desayunar salieron de inmediato rumbo a la escuela. Al llegar se dirigieron al lugar indicado, el cual era en la entrada del bosque, cuando llegaron vieron que los otros ya se encontraban ahí, aunque los chicos tenían cara de mas dormidos que despiertos, y lo cual no era un secreto de que no son fans de levantarse muy temprano.

-buenos días, ¿ya saben quiénes serán? – saludo las dos rubias, para después Fleur preguntar.

-no, todavía no sabemos – contesto Padma una de la gemelas Patil.

Despues de eso nadie volvió hablar cada uno se encontraba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que no supieron muy bien cuanto tiempo paso hasta que escucharon pasos acercándose hacia ellos por lo que voltearon a ver quien era.

A Fleur casi le da un infarto al ver que una de las dos figuras se trata de nada menos que su amor secreto, y a lado de ella se encontraba Nymphadora Tonks una de las mejores Aurores que hay aunque algo torpe a veces, a lado de ellas se encontraba sus compañeros. Viktor Krum compañero de su amor y Cormac McLaggen compañero de Tonks.

-ehh, buenos días chicos – saludo alegremente la ahora peli rosa – como sabrán yo soy Nymphadora Tonks pero les sugiero que por seguridad me digan Tonks…..bueno ella es Hermione Granger y ellos Viktor y Cormac por lo que nosotros seremos su superiores por todo este mes –

Despues de presentarse tambien el equipo tres, los superiores comenzaron a entrenarlos tanto físicamente, mentalmente y espiritualmente. El primer dia de entrenamiento fue brutal para el equipo, las dos superiores no fueron tan amables con ellos ni tampoco les tuvieron un poco de piedad.

..

..

Los días y semanas pasaron y como el primer dia las chicas no tuvieron compasión de ellos y hacían que sacaran la energía de quien sabe donde para que les siguiera el paso, ya que al segundo dia de entrenamiento, Ron se habia cansado y se habia echado en el suelo para descansar, Hermione al verlo se molestó y los amenazo de que si descansaban sin permiso nos los entrenarían y estarían mas que reprobados en la mayoría de sus asignaturas, además de que todo el equipo se llevaría un castigo….esta amenaza ocasiono que el pelirrojo se molestara y sumergido en su ira no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y ataco a la chica quien paro el golpe sin ningún esfuerzo y le enseño un lección al Weasley que nunca olvidaría.

Desde entonces Ron no volvió acercarse mucho a la castaña y solo lo hacia cuando tenia que hacerlo.

-bueno eso seria todo por hoy, ya se pueden ir – les dijo Tonks con una sonrisa.

Los chicos no esperaron a que se lo dijeran de nuevo y huyeron de ahí de inmediato y decididos a irse a divertir un poco.

-¿estas segura que no quieres ir? –pregunto algo preocupada la rubia rizada.

-si, ande ve antes de que te dejen -

-mm de acuerdo, pero si pasa algo me avisas y vendré de inmediato – Fleur se contuvo en rodar sus ojos y solo asintió. –no vemos mas al rato –

Despues de ver la silueta de su compañera-amiga desaparecer en la lejanía, la rubia decidió dirigirse a la librería de la ciudad a comprar un libro nuevo para leer y después ir por un bocadillo para asi dirigirse al parque y sentarse en su lugar preferido para leer un rato, al fin y acabo a un era temprano.

Al estar en la entrada de la escuela para poder irse pudo ver a su amor secreto hablando con Tonks junto con sus compañero y otras personas que no concia bien pero que solo había escuchado de ella como era el caso de un pelirrojo de cabellera larga y con algunas cicatrices en su rostro, supuso que se trataba de Bill Weasley el hermano mayor de Ron o al menos eso creía ya que se parecía mucho a la descripción que su amigo le dio de su hermano además de que no habían mucho con ese tipo de color en la cabellera.

Nose dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo se quedo observando al grupo que salio de su hepatización al ver como con chico rubio cenizo abrazaba a su futura novia (solo en sus sueños) y le daba un beso en la mejilla…..y sin esperarlo mucho, el demonio verde llamado celos despertó, pero sabia que no podía hacer nada para impedir aquella escena mas que solo apretar sus puños con furia y huir de ahí antes de dejarse ella misma en vergüenza frente de todos, por lo que sin pensarlo se fue corriendo de ahí…pero lo que no sabia es que unos ojos marrones no la dejaba de ver ni siquiera cuando su figura se predio en la distancia.

-suéltame Aleksarnder…...ya te he dicho que odio que hagas eso – dijo Hermione con frialdad.

-tranquila vale, sabes que solo estoy jugando ya sabes que tengo novia – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-solo no lo vuelvas hacer – dijo la castaña antes de alejarse del grupo.

-ahora que le pasa, si siempre hago eso – dijo el chico confundido.

-no te lo tome personal Leonard, solo que lo hiciste cuando su amor secreto estuvo mirando – dijo Tonks con burla.- solo no vallan a decir que dije eso-

-nos deberás una - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

..

..

… **.continuara (posible segundo cap.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia:** _es un tipo Crossover de; Devil My Cry, -man y Soul Eater, algo sobre Naruto….. pero solo con los personajes de Harry Potter y algunos de los otros que acabo de mencionar._

 _Pareja: Fleur x Hermione_

 **Capitulo 2**

 _ **-7 años atrás-**_

 _Había pasado tres años desde la muerte de uno de sus hermanos mayores, y seis meses desde que un Demonio mejor conocidos como Akumas la atacara en el patio de la enorme casa de campo de su familia en el invierno pasado. Ella y su hermano gemelo Hermes se encontraban jugando con sus poderes en la nieve cuando de repente apareció y los ataco a ella y a su hermano, lo último que recuerda fue sentir un inmenso dolor en su rostro y ver como se llevaban a su hermano antes de desaparecer entre las sombras._

 _Despertó dos meses después de estar inconsciente en la cama de su habitación su padre a un lado y su madre en el otro, y lo cual la sorprendió ya que su padres nunca habían estado con ella en mucho tiempo, sino que se quedaba con su padrino Allen, su padre es un cazador de demonios muy conocido y poderoso quien también es una parte demonio, y su madre es también una semi-demonio que se puedes convertir en una de las armas mas poderosas y es compañera de su padre, aunque también es una de las mejores médicos y muy reconocida en diferentes partes del mundo tanto en el humano como en el que no._

 _Sus padres son muy diferentes tanto en apariencia como en personalidad, su padre es un hombre alto, delgado pero con cuerpo marcado, su piel es pálida pero con un ligero toque de bronceado, ojos azules y lo mas extrañamente es que posee el cabello color blanco como la nieve y no es por su edad sino porque nació con ese color de cabello. Mientras que su madre, también es alta con un cuerpo marcado ligeramente y con curvas donde deben estar, tiene la piel blanca, cabello largo hasta su cintura y cayendo en una cascada de rizos definidos de un color chocolate malva y ojos color chocolate con motas ámbar._

 _Después de despertar se enteró de la desaparición de su gemelo y lo dieron por muerto al haber encontrado uno de sus brazos a las afueras de la ciudad. Ella al principio no podía creerlo ni quería hacerlo y aun lo no hacia una parte de ella cree que su hermano esta vivo y algún dia lo encontrara asi sea lo último que haga._

 _Después del ataque tuvo que estar en reposo en la cama por un mes entero y tomado muchas pociones que su madre le daba cada dia para recuperarse mas rápido, en el lado izquierdo de su rostro lo tuvo tapado por todo ese mes, solamente se lo quitaba cuando su madre le cambiaba la gaza y venda, su madre nunca la dejo que se viera en un espejo hasta que aprovecho cuando ella salió de la casa por un momento para comprar mas ingredientes de pociones y que su padre se encontraba dormido en la sala, que fue a verse en el espejo del baño y cuando lo hizo quedo en shock al ver una fea cicatriz que marcaba prácticamente todo su rostro y se encontraba todavía rojiza._

 _Su madre hizo todo lo posible para que desapareciera pero era inútil, la cicatriz estaba maldita por lo que nunca se iría sin importar que tomara o se pusiera en ella, ya que fue ella por un demonio y una herida por ellos era casi imposible de quitar mas aun si deja cicatriz. Por lo que al último solo se le quedo una ligera línea de un extraño color azul, fue una suerte o milagro que no hubiera perdido el ojo._

…

 _Después de su recuperación le pidió a sus padres que la entrenara costo de muchos ruegos pero aceptaron ya que tenia razón en que sepa defenderse mejor en un posible ataque, asi que solo duro tres meses entrenando con ellos, hasta que le dijeron que iba a entrar a la academia de Hogwarts para Técnicos y Armas, mientras que ellos se tenían que ir a una misión importante que no sabían cuánto tardarían por lo que se quedaría en los dormitorios de la escuela y en vacaciones se iría con su padrino Allen._

 _Asi que por lo que ahora se encontraba parada frente a la enorme escuela o mejor dicho castillo con sus maletas a cada lado._

 _Por lo que sin perder el tiempo cogió sus maletas y comenzó a subir las escaleras que daban a la entrada del castillo. Este se encontraba en una especie de plataforma enorme que rodea todo el inmenso terreno que rodea la escuela, por lo que el tenebroso bosque, y el enorme lago que lo rodeaban también se encontraban ahí y para entrar a la escuela se tiene que subir por esas escaleras del demonio._

 _Al estar por fin en la cima suspiro de alivio y decidió dirigirse hacia la dirección para saber que habitación tendría, mientras caminaba por el pasillo muchos se le quedaron viendo fijamente, ella solo los ignoro y continuo caminando, sabia porque la miraban. Después de su ataque, cuando salía de su casa muchos se le quedaban viendo a su rostro ya que se notaba de lejos que fue hecho por un Akuma, ella odiaba que hicieran eso pero sabía que no ganaba nada con golpearlos a todos sino lo contrario sus padres se enojarían con ella._

 _Suspiro de alivio al ver que por fin llego a la oficina y sin esperar toco la puerta._

… _._

 _Había pasado un año desde que entro a la escuela, no había podido encontrar un compañero o compañera compatible con ella, ya sea un técnico o arma, a lo cual a ella no le importaba después de todo ella podía ser cualquiera de la dos, pero aun asi no había nadie hasta ahora que fue su parte de su alma._

 _O al menos eso creyó, hasta que conoció a Viktor Krum un estudiante un año mayor que ella y que podía transformarse en un arma, mas precisamente una guadaña-espada-pistola, lo cual es un arma tanto peculiar ya que tenia tres en una. El tampoco había podido encontrar a alguien compatible con el ya que no había nadie quien pudiera manejarlo y ser uno con su arma por asi decirlo. Pero no fue hasta en un trabajo obligatorio con el profesor Snape maestro en resonancia y pociones quien los obligo hacer pareja en un ejercicio de batalla (al no tener pareja) contra otro oponente y su arma, y fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de que eran compatibles. Por lo que desde ese dia se volvieron compañeros._

 _Los dos se volvieron muy bueno y fueron ganado reputación tanto buena como mala, tenían muy buenas calificaciones y en poco tiempo cazaron a 50 demonios y cuando menos lo pensaron los dos había logrado recolectar las 99 almas de Akumas y una de una bruja. Después de eso no fue mucho después de que Hermione y Viktor se graduaran de Hogwarts a temprana edad y deshicieran entrar al cuartel de Inefables con tan solo 15 años en el caso de Hermione y 16 en el Viktor._

 _Pero no fue hasta un año después de esto que Hermione cambio mucho con la desaparición de sus padres en la misión…..por lo que se volvió más taciturna, Fria, solitaria y sobre todo narcisista por lo que muchas veces sus amigos se sorprendían con lo fría que ella era sobre los sentimientos de los demás, ya sea de sufrimiento o de felicidad, ella simplemente no le importa._

 _Los únicos que lograban sacar algo de ella son Tonks quien es su mejor amiga a pesar de ser tres años mayor que la castaña, y Viktor su compañero quien la conoce mejor que nadie._

 _No fue hasta dos años después de ese suceso que Tonks noto como su mejor amiga miraba de vez en cuando a una rubia muy problemática y conocida al ser mejor amiga y compañera de equipo de Harry Potter el famoso hijo de James Potter uno de los mejores Aurores. Tonks tenía curiosidad por esa rubia al lograr llamar la atención de su callada amiga y estaba segura que la castaña no se había dado cuenta de eso, pero para eso estaba ella, la gran Tonks para ayudar a que abriera sus ojos y conquistara a la rubia…pero sabía que eso solo pasaría en sus sueño antes que en la realidad, ya que estaba segura que primero vería al bastardo de Voldemort bailando un vals a que su amiga hiciera de romántica._

 _Solo espera no morir tan joven y hermosa a causa de tratar de ayudar a esas dos, por lo que decidió empezar por la rubia lo cual era mas seguro que la bastarda de su amiga._

… _._

… _.._

… **..continuara**

 **Este cap no mas fue algo breve sobre el pasado de Hermione pero todavía falta mas por descubrir.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia:** _es un tipo Crossover de; Devil My Cry, -man y Soul Eater, algo sobre Naruto….. pero solo con los personajes de Harry Potter y algunos de los otros que acabo de mencionar._

 _Pareja: Fleur x Hermione_

 **Capitulo 3**

Fleur después de irse de ahí antes de que se hubiera puesto en vergüenza así misma, había llegado a la pequeña ciudad de Hosmead sin darse cuenta. Decidió hacer lo que había planeado en un principio en lugar de irse a su pequeña casa, por lo que se dirigió a la librería más cercana a su posición al llegar compro un libro de literatura clásica para después dirigirse al parque de la ciudad pero antes de irse asentar hacia su árbol favorito fue a comprar una crepe en el puesto de comida que había en el parque sabía que eso no era una verdadera comida pero por lo menos le quitaría algo el hambre antes de irse a su casa para cenar al fin y acabo hoy le toca hacer la cena a su hermana.

Al tener todo listo ahora si se fue hacia su árbol favorito para irse asentar bajo la sombra que daba ese inmenso árbol. Pero mientras camina hacia el árbol comenzó a leer su libro no se dio cuenta que una figura se acercaba hacia ella hasta que fue tarde y choco contra ella y sin querer la manchaba con su crepe.

 _-"oh mierda"_ – pensó la rubia- Lo siento mucho -

-no importa linda – dijo un chico de su edad, alto, delgado pero muy ligeramente marcado, de cabellera lacia y algo larga hasta sus hombros de un color negro como la noche, sus ojos son de un color azul oscuro y su piel es algo pálida. Sin duda es muy atractivo y Fleur no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al mirarlo tan fijamente. - por cierto mi nombre es Robert ..…Robert Daniels –

-me llamo F-Fleur Delacour ….y otra vez perdón por haberte manchado con la crepe – dijo la rubia algo avergonzada por eso.

El chico solo sonrió. - ya te dije que no importa Linda, yo también tengo la culpa por no fijarme por donde iba -

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que esta escena era presenciada por un par de ojos chocolates que los miraba fijamente y con odio pero este era digirió en especial hacia el chico ya que si la miradas pudieran matar el hubiera muerto desde hace mucho tiempo y sin saber por quién. La figura apretó inconscientemente sus puños con furia volviéndose estos blancos hasta que en su puño derecho se sacó la sangre debido a que sus uñas crecieron un poco volviéndose más puntiagudas, mientras que su mano izquierda sus uñas se clavaron en las páginas del libro que se encontraba en su mano.

-" _debí suponerlo, no estaría sola….no alguien como ella" –_ pensó oscuramente la figura antes de soltar el libro que acaba de comprar y darse la vuelta y empezando a caminar para alejarse de ahí, dejando el libro tirado detrás de ella.

Mientras tanto Fleur se despedía del chico quedándose de ver en la escuela el dia siguiente. Al llegar a su árbol favorito le llamo la atención un libro tirado por lo que lo cogió y vio que el libro era de poesía y no cualquiera sino de su autor favorito además de que era uno de los libros más difíciles de conseguir y demás de muy caros, por lo que pudo evitar preguntarse de quien sería ya que no veía nadie cercas de ahí. Al mirar fijamente el libro noto cuatro agujeros en el parecían de uñas, algo extraño. Al intentar buscar entre las paginas para ver si tenía un dirección o nombre del dueño o dueña del libro lo único que encontró fue que en la última tenía un dibujo de un arma algo extraña (además se sorprendió al ver el dibujo bien hecho ya que parecía muy real) además de tener en la esquina de la hoja las letras H.J.

Sabía que el libro pertenecía a alguien del colegia al ver también un dibujo del emblema de la escuela, pero la pregunta sería ¿de quién? En su escuela a menos había mínimo 30 chicos y chicas que sus nombres empezaba con H y su apellido con J.

Un ejemplo seria: Henry Jones, Harrison Jackson, Hydra Jane…..etc.

Sin querer pensar mucho en eso aguardo el libro en su mochila ya después descubrirá quien es el dueño del libro, por lo que sin más se sentó bajo el árbol dispuesta a comenzar a leer su nuevo libro.

….

…

Xxx°

…

Al día siguiente, Tonks se sorprendió al ver que su mejor amiga llegaba con un humor de perros rabiosos, todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino se quitaba de inmediato al ver la mirada asesina en su rostro. La oji miel al llegar al campo de entrenamiento sin decir nada coge varias cuchillas y empieza aventarlas con furia y precisión en los muñecos.

-woo eso debió doler – exclamo la peli rosa al ver como uno de los cuchillos rasgo la parte "intima" del muñeco, mientras que la otra se le encajaba directamente en el "cráneo" del otro muñeco. - me puedes decir que demonios te pasa, porque llegas hecha un puto basilisco –

-no es nada Tonks, solo….tuve una pesadilla .-dijo la castaña con indiferencia.

-¿segura?, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea Hermione -

La castaña soltó un suspiro. - lose Nym, pero no es nada…..solo fue una pesadilla -

-….de acuerdo – Tonks decidió dejarla en paz por hoy y no presionarla sabía que no sería bueno si lo hiciera.- bueno cambiando el tema, Snape los quiere ver en su oficina a ti y a Viktor, les tiene una misión muy importante de tu cuartel por lo que no me dijo nada –

-¿Qué pasara con la misión con los novatos? – pregunto Hermione con indiferencia pero por dentro no pudo evitar estar preocupada por su "equipo" que le dieron a ella y a Tonks.

Tonks al notar esto sonrió internamente. - no te preocupes cubito de hielo, mi estúpido primo y su compañero serán tu remplazo mientras tu llegas de la misión, debido a que su equipo no paso la prueba –

Hermione la fulmino con la mirada cuando la llamo con ese estúpido sobrenombre que le dio desde que se conocieron. – y quién demonios dijo que yo estaba preocupada….Nymphadora – dijo antes de dirigirse a la oficina de Snape.

-¡Bastarda! ¡No me llames asi! – alcanzo a escuchar el grito de la peli rosa antes de doblar por el pasillo.

..

..

….. **continuara**


End file.
